Coronary Heart Disease (CHD) is one of the most common diagnoses of hospital patients in the United States, with over five million cases occurring yearly. Platelet activation plays an important role in a variety of vascular events, diseases and disorders. When trauma of the blood vessel wall occurs, a series of reactions also occur. A clot, also referred to as a thrombus, is involved in many vascular diseases including cardiovascular (e.g., heart failure) and cerebrovascular diseases (e.g., stroke). Vascular diseases that result from the activation of platelets pose serious problems to patients and the physicians who treat them. Physicians continue to search for better preventative and/or curative treatments for vascular diseases that are associated with platelet activation.
Hence, a need exists for new and improved treatment options for individuals who have vascular diseases. Additionally, a need exists for therapies which target receptors that are involved in and/or cause platelet activation.